Blind Brother
by Soniclover3
Summary: AU. Sonic, Shadow and Silver are brothers with a normal life, of course if running at supersonic speeds, telekinesis a visual problem and Chaos Energy is normal. Until one day Eggman attacks and makes trouble to our heroes. Join our heroes and his adult counterparts to battle Eggman and his robot army
1. A Different Story

**Hello! I'mSoniclover3 with the story Blind Brother**

**Sonic: You translated it? Wait a minute... You know English?!**

**Me: Umm... a little. Not a lot, but enough to try to translate it**

**Shadow: Back to the topic. You copied this from Redemerald6**

**Me: No I didn't. I just asked her for a piece of her story**

**Shadow: Hmph. Sure you did**

**Sonic: Now Shadow, leave her alone. She's the author, so she can make you suffer**

**Shadow: She wouldn't dare**

**Me: Yes, I would.**

**Shadow: Wanna bet?**

**Me: Bring it on!**

**Sonic: Now, now guys. Let's start the story ok?**

**Shadow & Me: Ok.**

**Me: Could you please?**

**Shadow & Sonic: She doesn't own us or any other character mentioned here (With slight exceptions)**

* * *

It was a calm the sky was dark blue with lots of stars in it, a purple colored hedgehog was running through the forest edge with a little bundle covered by a green blanket in her arms.

The hedgehog left the little bundle in the entrance of a house near downtown, where Mrs. Nightfall and her son Shadow lived. Shadow's father had died several months before in a car accident, leaving all his money to his wife and his 4 year old

The hedgehog knocked the door and quickly ran to hide in a bush. When the door opened there was a little black hedgehog with red eyes and red stripes on his spikes, legs and arms, he also had a white chest fur. When he saw no one at the door, he turned to all sides he could think of, finally seeing the floor to discover a little bundle in a green blanket

Shadow stared confused at the bundle and called his mother, which at the mere sight lifted it up and carried it gently inside. When the purple hedgehog saw the door being closed, she came out of the bush. While she walked away she said "I know you'll be better here where nothing will stop you" and then she disappeared into the darkness

When they entered the house, the little bundle in Mrs. Nightfall started to cry

Mrs. Nightfall partially unwrapped the bundle allowing revealing a little blue hedgehog

"Shh, shh, everything's fine honey"- she said trying to calm the little hedgehog

Shadow approached to his mother and stared at the little hedgehog, seeing how he stopped crying

-What is that mommy? - asked Shadow without knowing what his mother was thinking on

-He's your new little brother Shadow- she answered smiling lovingly but a little sad

-My little brother? Great! And what's his name mommy?

-His name is Sonic, Sonic Nightfall Hedgehog – she answered as she ran her fingers down the baby's cheek. When the baby heard his name, he opened his eyes to show a horrible truth, his eyes were a dull lifeless green, little Sonic was blind

-Look mommy, his eyes are beautiful- said Shadow without realizing its meaning

Noticing that Mrs. Nightfall felt an incredible sadness, just thinking that the little one could never see his brother or his mother, she felt heartbroken for the little child

Shadow saw a few tears fall down his mother's face

-Mommy, why are you crying? You don't like his eyes? - He asked a little confused

-It's not that dear-she said sobbing- It's just that… your little brother…Sonic (she sighed) Sonic can't see you and never will be able to. - She said with a sad look focused on Sonic

-B-but why? - Shadow asked with sadness in his little shining ruby eyes

-Because he's blind- his mother answered with all the sadness and sorrow in her voice and eyes

Shadow POV

With this response I could only see my little brother looked at the nothingness and I imagined how bad it would not know how is our mother's face or anything, only darkness. With this thought I swore myself to take care of my little brother. To protect him so nothing bad would happen to him

3 YEARS LATER

-Shadow! Wakey wakey – Sonic shouted from his bed. When I see him I realize that he is standing, leaning against the bars of his bed (his bed has some bars to prevent him from falling off the bed in the night while he is asleep, but is not a crib) with his face turned to where my bed is, but his eyes on the wall. I'm still sad at the thought that Sonic doesn't kwon how we look, but it's going to be different now because Mom enrolled Sonic to a special kindergarten for blind children

-I'm awake now Sonic, ready to go to school? – I asked cheerfully

-Yeah! I'm gonna learn lots of things like you – he answered turning to the sound of mi voice

-Very well then, let's get you ready – I told him changing his clothes and taking him downstairs to eat breakfast

-Hello dears did you sleep well?

-I slept rea- Ok Mommy! - Sonic interrupted me – Sorry- he apologized

-He, no worries- I told him. I wasn't surprised by his apology, since he was a very respectful and polite kid for his age

-Ok, here's your breakfast, Eggs, bacon and some grape juice

-Thanks Momma- we said at the same time

I took Sonic to his chair and helped him to eat telling him where his plate, his glass, the napkin and his fork. When we finished eating mom gave us our lunch and told us to be careful when we were going to school or coming from it

We walked a few blocks until we arrived to Sonic's school, I was surprised that there were so many kids there. After leaving him I went to my school that was about two blocks from Sonic's, so there was no problem for me to go for him

END SHADOW POV

SONIC POV

When I arrived to my school, I heard lots of boys and girls around me. Shadow had taken me to my classroom and introduced me to my teacher, she guided me to a seat near two girls named Sonia and Helen and a boy called Manic (from what I heard)

-Good Morning children. I'm teacher Marine, but you can call me Miss Mary or just Miss ok? Now we are going to meet each other. I'm going to walk around and when I touch somebody's head you'll say your name, how do you want to be called your favorite activities, if you have siblings and your looks if you want to. Got it?

-Yes teacher Marine

-Ok, let's start- she said. Her footsteps were heard through the classroom- It's your turn

-Ok- said a boy- My name is manic the Hedgehog, I like to be called Manic, I like to play the drums (Or at least try to), I have a twin sister called Sonia, I'm a green hedgehog, the quills on my head are standing to the front, giving me a "punk" style or that's how my dad says, I wear a red vest, blue pants, tennis and a medallion

-Thank you Manic – the teacher said walking around again – Your turn

-Hi! My name is Nora the Echidna I like to be called Nora, I like pop music, I have a big brother called Julian. I'm an orange echidna with long hair and I wear a pink dress and slippers

-Thanks Nora- her voice sounded really near to my table- Your turn- she said touching my head

-My name is Sonic Nightfall Hedgehog, you can call me Sonic, I like to play with my big brother and hear him play the guitar, and his name is Shadow. I'm a blue hedgehog and I wear blue pants, white gloves, an orange shirt and tennis and I also have a medallion

-Thank you Sonic- she said walking away, I sat on my place and thought "How many children there would be in my classroom?" I got distracted until a girl started talking

-Hello, my name is Fernanda the Cat, you may call me Fer. I like to smell the flowers of the field, I'm an only child. I'm a white cat and I wear a blue shirt and a skirt and shoes with buckles

-Thanks Fer, now is your turn dear –the teacher said

-My name is Paul the Fox, you can call me Paul, I like to play with my ball and talk to my friends. I have a half-brother called Kyle, I'm a red fox and I wear a short a shirt and sandals

-Thank you Paul. Now is your turn dear

-My name is Sonia the Hedgehog, please call me Sonia or Sony. I like to annoy my brother and play the piano (or at least try to play some notes). I have a twin brother called Manic, I'm a magenta colored hedgehog with long hair. I wear a shirt; some long dark blue gloves a short skirt, tights, a pair of boots and a cute medallion

-Thanks Sonia-she said passing through the classroom –Your turn

-Ok. My name is Helen the Chimpunk, you can call me Helen, Haley or Hal. I like to try food mixtures; I have a little sister named Grettel and a big sister called Andrea. I'm a brown chipmunk with short hair and I wear a long shirt, tights and black shoes

-Thanks Hal- the teacher said walking around –your turn- silence was heard- Come on don't be shy

-All right. My name is Vanessa the Rabbit. You can call me Vane or Vanny. I like to sing and make new friends. I don't have brothers but I live with my eldest cousin called Harry. I'm a white rabbit with brown spots. I wear a denies pants a pink shirt and pink shoes

-Thank you Vanny. Now is your turn.

-Umm, my name is Victor the Chameleon; you can call me Vic or Victor. I like to travel and sci-fi stories. I have a big brother called Daniel and a smaller one called Javier. I'm a gray chameleon, I wear a denies pants a shirt and tennis

-Thanks Vic, well now there's only you.

-My name is Frederick, but you can call me Freddy or Fred. I like to listen to the sound of every place. I have a big brother called Todd. I'm a boy with brown hair. I wear a denies pants and a silver shirt and tennis

-Thank Fred. Now that you know each other, I'm going to teach you the basics so anything can stop you. Because, that you can't see doesn't mean you can't do anything in your lives. First I'll help you to improve your hearing so you'll be able to see by it

-Cool! - Some of us said

And the class started

She played a recording of the forest sounds and told us to identify what made them

And that's how the class passed until break, which was inside the classroom for our safety. Inside the classroom, there was something like a little garden so we could sit and talk there, it was optional

In my table there were Manic Sonia and Hal. The girls talked about their dolls and stuff like that. Manic and I talked about music and our siblings

-What's your favorite kind of music?

-Well, I like almost every kind of music, bur I prefer pop and rock

-So do I. Me and Sonia love rock and pop. And how is your brother?

-Well, he's a bit overprotective over me, he loves me a lot. He shows his love by his own way, he's a little quiet too. He's a very good brother, he helps with everything he can

-Wow, that's a good brother, Sonia's the same, just that she is a little naughty sometimes, and she also likes to annoy me. She's really good at it

-I can tell by the way she talks to you

And so we spent the time talking about our families. Manic and Sonia live with a middle class family. Their mother stays home and their father works in a hospital

After break the teacher taught us a game where she would make a noise and we had to follow it and eventually find it. The time passed really fast, she also taught us words in braille, a writing system for blind people

It consisted in 6 packages, some of them were sunk and everyone was different making many combinations, each one was a letter

When school finished Shadow came to pick me up. He took me home by foot, in the way I told him all the things I did at school

When we arrived home we found out with a surprise mom had for us

-Hello- I heard the voice of a boy bigger than me…

END SONIC POV

* * *

**And that was it!**

**Shadow: Are you serious?**

**Me: Yeah. Why?**

**Sonic: You made me blind!**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that**

**Shadow:And what about me? I'm faker's brother now!**

**Me: Aw Shadow, Come on it couldn't be that bad**

**Sonic: See? She isn't mean like you (hugs me)**

**Silver: And when am I going to appear?**

**Me: Silver don't make sunch a drama**

**Silver: Me? Make a drama? How could you think of me like that?**

**Sonic, Shadow & me: -.-U**

**Please R&R :)**

**I also want to thank Redemerald6 for letting me use a little of her story**

**And if you don't understand something, please go easy on me. I'm from Mexico. Please help me to improve so you can enjoy my stories better **

**Thank you See ya!**

**Soniclover3**


	2. The Surprise

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter of "Blind Brother"**

**Shadow: It was time!**

**Sonic, Yeah this time I agree with him**

**Silver: Yeah, Me too!**

**Shadow: It took almost a month!**

**Me: Oh shut up! I have been busy... ok I've been really distracted, I got a tablet and I really loved it. Sorry guys. But this morning I saw that I have 5 followers and I just had to give you guys another chappy ^^**

**Shadow: Oh noes, she's going to get girly again!**

**Sonic: Quickly, play a rock song or something!**

**Silver: *Takes out a phone and picked a song***

**-Music starts-**

**Me: Thanks, I needed it**

**Shadow: No prob.**

**Me: Now, here's the chapter. Could you?**

**Shadow, Sonic & Silver: She doesn't own us or any other character (with lillte exceptions)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

SHADOW POV

When we arrived to our house, I saw a silver hedgehog, with golden eyes, the quills on his head were stuck up, like floating in mid-air, and he wore blue pants, a green shirt and red shoes. He also had a pair of gloves with bracers

-Hello- he said smiling- my name's Silver

When Sonic heard his voice he rushed to hide behind me

-Hello little ones, I see that you already found my surprise for you- Mother said smiling while she walked downstairs-He is Silver, your new brother, he's 7 years old like Shadow

-Really? - I asked walking up to him

-Well, yeah. I guess the little blue hedgie behind you is Sonic, am I right?...- he said walking to us- Hi Sonic, I'm Silver, don't worry, Shadow and I will take good care of you, give me 5- he said lifting his hand up near Sonic

END Shadow POV

Silver POV

I placed my hand near to Sonic so he could crash his hand to mine, but he didn't move an inch, he seemed to be thinking. In that moment I saw his eyes and realized about my mistake, but he didn't seem to care munch, I held my hand and some seconds later Sonic moved his crashing it to mine.

`Shadow and Mother seemed to be really impressed, Sonic smiled and hugged me

-I-I…- I started but I couldn't finish and hugged him back

Shadow got out of his shock and said- How did you know Silver's hand was there?

-Well, I think it was a lucky guess? Heh In school they told us to pay attention to the sounds around us and I tried to practice it- he answered

Shadow looked really happy he turned to see our Mother which also looked really happy

-Now since your room is really big I think you can share it. If there isn't any trouble with it, so what do you say? - Said our Mother

-It's okay by me- said Shadow

-Yeah, me too! - said Sonic and I only nodded as a response

End Silver POV

-Ok then, time to eat, I made a special meal for each one of you- said Mrs. Nightfall said walking to the dining room

-For Sonic… Chilidogs!- At this mention Sonic rushed to the table and started to eat

-For Shadow… Beef!- Shadow that at the time loved that meal walked to his plate with big eyes and started to eat

-And for Silver… Lasagna!- Silver was really surprised, he never told his mom which was his favorite food, but he sat on his place and happily started to eat with his brothers

When everybody finished eating, they thanked their mom and went upstairs to their room so they could place Silver's stuff like his bed. They stayed there for a while thinking a way to move the beds. And since they were really heavy it would take them a lot of efforts and time

-I can move them- Silver said

-But they are too heavy for you to push them- Shadow said

-Who said I was going to push them? - Silver asked with a smile

-Then how are you going to…? - Shadow couldn't finish his question; Silver's eyes were shining in an aqua color and the forms of his wristbands as well. Shadow and Sonic's beds started glowing with the same color while they started to levitate, Silver's bed was being pushed to a side of the room while Shadow's was floating to the corner of the room, Sonic's bed floated to the center of the room.

Silver's bed was in the corner of the room, Sonic's on the center and Shadow's in the other corner.

Shadow and Mrs. Nightfall were dumbfounded with Silver's telekinetic powers; Sonic was confused because he couldn't see anything.

.Now, done- Silver said sighing and smiling to his family

-What did he do mommy? - Sonic asked with a puzzled face

-Silver moved the beds with his mind dear- She answered

-How? - he asked curiously

-Do you want me to show you? - Silver asked

-Yeah! - He said excited

Silver looked at his mother for permission, she nodded. Silver looked at Sonic and his eyes started to glow an aqua color, Sonic was surrounded by this and started to float

Sonic got a little scared and struggled a little, until he realized it was Silver with his powers, a little time later he felt the ground beneath him again

-That was awesome Silver!- Sonic shouted excited

-Do you think so? Heh, thanks- he said scratching the back of his head

Shadow who was watching the whole thing felt a little jealous. But he also had a little trick

-Heh, your powers are truly amazing, - he got near Silver's ear and whispered- Wanna see mine?

Silver only nodded excited

-Very well then- he said backing off a little bit- Watch this- he yelled while he lifted the closet with a hand without making any effort

-Wow, that's really cool Shadow- Silver said

-He's showing off his powers to you, right? –Sonic asked

-Umm, I don't think he's showing off, but in some sort of way yes

-Then look at this- he said- Shadow! Let's go outside, I'm gonna run a little!- he said to Shadow

Shadow asked for permission and went out with the others to the garden, which was really, and I mean it, really big. Shadow took Sonic to one side of the garden and the others were at the opposite of it.

-Ready!?- Sonic yelled- Ready!- Shadow answered

As soon as Shadow answered Sonic started to run with an incredible speed. Silver was amazed by his speed when suddenly a sonic boom was heard, meaning that Sonic was running faster than the sound

Sonic stopped a little after, knowing when he had to without crashing with something or getting out if the house. Silver didn't have words for what he saw.

-How was it? - Sonic asked

-That was awesome!- Silver answered

-Thanks- Sonic replied with a smile

-Let's go inside, it's starting to get dark- said Mrs. Nightfall

-Yes Mom. - the three hedgehogs answered at a time

They played inside for a while, they ate and went to sleep

The next day Shadow and Silver took Sonic to his school. They talked in the way to their school

-How good is to have a family that loves you, comforts you ant take care of you- Silver said with a sappy voice

-Why do you say that? You didn't have one before?

-Well… no. Before, I used to live in an orphanage, there we hadn't had enough food for all. In the nights there was a lot of cold and not so many adults came to adopt, and those who did, adopted the youngest ones- Silver said while as the painful memories came to his mind

-But if there were so many children, didn't you have any friends?

-Well, yes. I had one, she was called Blaze- But she was adopted some months ago. She still wrote to me last week. She told me that she was doing great in her new house, but that she missed me. So… to which school are we attending to?- Silver said trying to change the topic

-To Queen Aleena's elementary school (How creative I am huh?)- Shadow answered. Silver stopped breathing at this. - Silver, are you ok? You look pale

-Yes, it's just that… Blaze attends to that school! - Silver said happily

-Oh, look. Good luck is on your way huh?

-Yeah. Hey, is it that building? - Silver asked pointing to a big building near them

-Yes, it is- Shadow said crossing his arms and closing his eyes

-And why is it called Queen Aleena's elementary school? - Silver asked while they entered the building

- For Queen Aleena Hedgehog. She has been the best queen in all the history of Mobius, for what the old men say. - Shadow said- They say that a few years ago she was waiting for a set of triplets, but she had to leave them when they were newborns so they could grow up safe and sound from the horrible dangers that the oracle had foreseen

-Oh, but, what happened to the Queen? - Silver asked curiously

-Nobody knows for sure, but they say that she is hidden somewhere making her own army for the upcoming danger… but I don't know more about it- Shadow bluntly answered

-Ok. By the way, in what classroom are you in? Maybe we are in the same class- Silver asked hopefully

-I'm in first grade class C; let's go with the principal to see in which class you are

They both walked to the principal's office. When they arrived they saw a young woman with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, she looked like a kind and careful woman. She was in her office (as always) checking some papers when she noticed the little hedgehogs in her office

-Umm, Good morning boys. Do you need something?

-Well, we came to see in which class is my brother, Silver Nightfall the Hedgehog- Shadow politely said

-Oh, right. I'm principal Gabriela Evans, but you can address me like Miss Gaby or Miss Evans ok? Now give me a sec to check… -principal Evans said turning to her desk at her right- … Um, got it! Here is your file- she said opening a green folder-.. It looks like you're in the class letter C

-Great! We're together- Shadow said

-Thanks a lot Miss Evans – they both said as they exited the office

-Ok, we better are going to class. Today's gonna be a hard and long day…

When they arrived Shadow walked to sit next to a white bat and Silver next to a red echidna

Silver POV

-Umm… Hey, I'm Silver- I introduced myself to the echidna

He turned to look at me and a friendly smile formed in his lips

-Hi! I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Are you new here?

-Yeah, is it that obvious?

-Well, I've never seen you here before and I also know most of our classmates

-Oh, then it's ok. Hey do you appear to know a purple cat called Blaze?

-Yeah, she's sitting behind us, why?

-Uh, it's just that we're friends since a long time and she told me she was in this school- I answered with a smile

-Ok- He said when the class started

-Good morning children. Today we have a new classmate, Silver please come to the front and introduce yourself- the teacher said

I got up from my seat and went to the front

-Hello, I'm Silver Nightfall Hedgehog, I like to play soccer, to make new friend and to draw- I said a little nervous, I saw where Knuckles told me blaze was

-Thanks Silver, I'm Teacher Joselyn, you can call me Teacher Jase or Teacher. Thank you, you may return to your seat

I went to my seat when I saw Blaze waving at me with a big smile. I waved back and saw Shadow looking at me as he mouthed "Is that her?" and I only nodded to him

The class started with the teacher explaining to us how to make some sort of drawings in our notebooks

When the day was over we went to pick Sonic up. We found him talking to a green hedgehog that looked like him

-Look, it looks that they are friends- I said to Shadow

-Yeah, that's good

We walked over to them

-Hey Sonic, it's time to go- I shouted to him

Sonic turned to where we were and the green hedgehog moved his ears

-Ok, By the way, this is Manic, a friend of mine- Sonic introduced him

-… Hi- he said a little low

-Hey, I'm Shadow- Shadow said with a hand on his shoulder

-And I'm Silver, we're Sonic's big brothers- I said with a smile even though I knew he couldn't see us

Manic looked surprise and turned to where he thought Sonic was- You never told me about Silver

-Oh, It's just that I arrived yesterday to the family- I said a little shy

-Oh, I'm sorry I asked. It was rude.- Manic said a bit shyly

-Hey, no worries. Its ok- I said riffling his quills

We all laughed a little and said goodbye so we could head home

End Silver POV

The three hedgehogs walked to their house where his mother waited for them to eat dinner

* * *

**And that's it**

**Silver: Yay! I appeared in the story! **

**Shadow: Great! Just Great! You really had to make me sibling with him?**

**Me: Yes, I ike to make you "suffer"**

**Sonic: Silver we have to find a way to make Maria to let us annoy Shadow out of his sanity**

**Shadow: Hey Maria, could you bring Amy to the story?**

**Me: Hmm.. I'll think about it**

**Sonic:*frozen* What did you say?! No!, please don't!**

**Silver: Sonic calm down!**

**Shadow: Revenge ¬w¬ sweet revenge**

**Me: Oh well this is going to be a big fight at the end but oh well. See you next time **

**And I want to thank Gohan and Ash are Awesome 7, MysticalChaosX, SOCH14. Shadow7104, Oracle Cosmos and Hestra for adding this story to their favorites and fot following it**

**Thank you. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please leave a review thanks for reading**

**-Soniclover3**


End file.
